Why?
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: [oneshot] It was a question that plagued everyone of the Uruha...and everyone from Mori Koran, to his secret spies. Why? Why was he so loyal and devoted to him? Did anyone have an answer to the question?


**A/N**

Hallo! It's me again! With another one-shot (I hope to write a multi-chapter fic on Flame of Recca, but not until I get ideas sorted out and until I get the hang of writing on the anime).

This fic is based on the Jyushinshuu again, but particularly on one of the assassins. Looking through manga volume 30, I started wondering how many people actually knew about a certain assassin's reason for his devotion/loyalty for Kurei. I myself was curious about this until I read a general translation of that scene in volume 30 when he reveals his reasons. And, well…this is the product of that curiosity which I'm sure most of the other people in the Uruha (and the Hokage) had as well.

_Note: _I know it's that putting "review responses" in chapters are not allowed anymore and that authors can reply to registered members' reviews easily now…but what about the anonymous reviewers?

In light of this, I just want to thank '_Amethyst'_ whose reviews provide a greater insight to what I write than I had ever thought of. Thanks (and I wish I could reply to your reviews some other way…)

**Disclaimer: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns everything. I own nothing. That's pretty clear, isn't it?

* * *

**Why?**

It was a popular question amongst the members of the Uruha and the other 'security guards' that protected the mastermind behind almost all the corruption that polluted the country. Everyone, at some point during their career and who knew the man, asked _someone_ or the other this question, and all that they got as a reply was a shrug, indicating the lack of knowledge to answer the question.

Jisho, a few years after he had joined the Uruha, had asked the man himself, but all he had received was a goofy smile accompanied by sheepish head-scratching. Being older than the man and understanding more than he let on, he had left it at that, choosing to be satisfied that the man would continue to act that way…and that his reasons for doing what he did were not important, as long as he _continued_ to stay the same. When he was promoted to the Uruha Jyushinshuu, he got a chance to observe the man more, and yet he still could not figure out an answer to the question. He had even asked him a second time, after being appointed as a member of the Jyushinshuu.

* * *

"_Oy, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, as he walked outside the mansion and saw the younger man closely observing the body-guards of Mori Koran. _

"_Ah, Jisho…" the man said, flashing him a smile, "I am merely observing…"_

"_Yeah I can see _that…_but why observe them?" asked Jisho, looking in disdain at the men in their crisp black suits. _

"_It's good to know who will be the first to betray us, don't you think?" the other man asked, looking back at the men. _

"…_Yes, but we don't really need to worry about them. They're nothing compared to us. You know that, don't you?" Jisho glanced in surprise at the younger, shorter man who flushed. _

"_That's true, but we should not rule even the smallest person out. When the need arises, who knows what we'll find them capable of?" Jisho watched, his surprise growing, as a deadly gleam shone in the shorter man's eyes as he gazed at the body-guards. Yes, he understood what he was saying…but was it really necessary to think about it to this extent? "Besides, these men have been talking amongst themselves, for the past couple of weeks, about the fate of Kurei-sama…" The dark-haired man bowed his head, "And…they have been saying a number of indecent things about him…" _

"_Oh?" asked Jisho, "What indecent things have they been saying?" Amusement worked its way into his voice as he saw the red-tinged cheeks of the dark-haired man._

"_Things…such as his…uh, 'preferences'…if you know what I mean," the dark-haired man mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Jisho could not help but throw his head back and release a loud, hearty laugh, although he tried to stop when he saw the embarrassed and appalled expression on his friend's face. _

"_Perhaps they have not heard of Kurenai-sama…?" he suggested, once he had regained control of himself. The dark-haired man shook his head._

"_No, they have…and they still went on talking about…about what they were talking about," he said, frowning, "But I dealt with them." Jisho raised his eyebrows._

"_You 'dealt' with them?"_

"_Hai," said the younger man, "We can't have them going around and spreading false rumours about Kurei-sama, can we? They should show their loyalty to him by keeping their mouths shut, don't you think?" He smiled. Jisho stared hard at the younger man, the same question that had been nagging him before, entered his head again. He knew that the man hadn't given him a proper answer the last time he had asked him…but he was extremely curious now. _

"_Why…why are you so devoted? – So loyal?" he asked, before he could stop himself. There was not even a brief flicker in the man's life-force as his smile widened, and, just like he did before, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_Isn't that our job? To be loyal to Kurei-sama?" he asked. _

"_Yes, it is, but…your loyalty seems to know no bounds…" replied Jisho, hoping that the man would give him a proper answer this time around. _

"_Ahaha…now, let's not exaggerate things, Jisho," said the dark-haired man, only sobering somewhat when he saw the serious expression on his comrade's face. He sighed. "If I am overly loyal, as many people see it, then it is to make up for the lack of loyalty of those from the past." His face darkened as his mind wandered into a different time. Jisho still stared at him, hoping to get a clearer answer, but got none. He sighed inwardly. Well, the answer he had received was better than nothing at all; even if he did not really understand it. _

"_Man, you're confusing…" he muttered, shaking his head as the younger man shot him another sheepish smile. _

* * *

Jisho had come across a few times afterwards, when he had wanted to ask the dark-haired man what he had meant by the answer he had given him…but, somehow or the other, he never got around to it. It wasn't that he didn't get the opportunity to talk to the man; he just felt that he shouldn't continually annoy him for an answer.

Unfortunately for Jisho, he ended up dying before he could ask the man for an explanation, and so, never got to know the answer to that famous question.

* * *

Neon, who had known the man to be kind-hearted during her days as a maid in the massive dungeon, had not been too curious about his actions, thinking it nice that someone kept an eye out for her master. However, when she joined the group of assassins, she began to ask herself the famous question as, on many occasions, she had seen the extent to his loyalty.

At first, she had been hesitant, almost _frightened_, thinking that it was not right for a 'new-comer' like her to ask questions from someone who was held in such high esteem by everyone. Even as she was frightened, she knew she was being stupid, as the man was not someone a person who had done nothing wrong would fear. A few months after she joined the Uruha and had realized just how kind and open the man was, she took her chance and asked him the question.

* * *

"_Wow, Neon, you're improving with your madougu every day!" said the dark-haired man, smiling warmly at her as the two of them stood facing each other in one of the large training-halls in the mansion. Neon wiped her face with one of the towels that her companion had thrown to her and let out a muffled snort. _

"_I should hope that I'm improving – I practice like hell every single day," she muttered, shaking her head. Her friend smiled. He knew that, and that was why he was even more impressed with the once subdued orange-haired lady. _

"_You're already a force to reckon with, Neon – and imagine how good you'll be when you are able to use every single aspect of the Madougu," he said, the smile still on your face, "This match was a close one, even for me!" Neon flushed, not sure whether her friend was just saying that to make her feel good about herself, or whether he really meant it. _

"_I think that you're out of your mind," she said, after a minute, "It wasn't a close one at all," she crossed her arms across her chest, "besides, don't you think it would be much better if you actually used your Madougu, instead of that sole katana?" Her dark-haired companion shook his head. _

"_Iie, I don't think that I should use my Madougu…" he said, startled when he saw Neon narrow her eyes. _

"_So you're saying that I'm _so _easy to defeat that you don't even need the help of a Madougu to do it?" she asked. _

"_No! Not at all – Neon, you know that's not what I meant!" said her companion, his eyes widening. _

"_Oh? Then what exactly _did _you mean?" asked Neon, wondering whether she should be amused at the look of horror on the dark-haired man's face. _

"_I swore that I would never use my Madougu…" he said, watching Neon's eyebrows shoot up. _

"_You did what? But – why!" she exclaimed, and it was her turn to look horrified, "But – what's the use of having a Madougu then?" Her friend smiled. _

"_My Madougu is…rather destructive, Neon," he explained, "And, while it is useful in the sense that I know that I can count on it…I don't exceptionally like it…" Neon wondered whether her kind-hearted friend had lost his mind. _

"_I'm sorry…but who said that you have to like a Madougu to use it?" she asked, "I mean, as long as you have one, isn't that what counts?" _

"_It isn't _really _necessary to like your Madougu, you're right there," said her companion, "but…the Madougu will be more effective if you actually take a liking to it, you know? Look at you for example; you're happy with the Fukyo Waon, aren't you?" Neon nodded. "See? If you didn't really like the Madougu, then you wouldn't be able to use all the energy that it has, stored inside it." _

"…_So you can't use all the energy that _your _Madougu has, stored inside it?" asked Neon. Her friend shook his head. _

"_Well, I do not think I can answer that without sounding egotistical…" he said, smiling. "And, to tell you the truth, I find my Madougu rather creepy…" _

"_Oh for the love of – " Neon stopped, shaking her head at the sheepish expression on the man's face, "So basically you find it creepy so you're never going to use it?" Her friend shook her head. _

"_I will only use the Raijin in one particular situation – if it comes to that," he said. _

"_And that is?" asked Neon, curious as to why her friend was keeping a Madougu as great as the Raijin only for one sole purpose. The dark-haired man smiled. _

"_If Kurei-sama is in any danger he cannot get out of." Neon blinked. _

"_What?" she asked, after a while. Her friend continued to smile._

"_As long as we remain loyal to him, I'm sure that Kurei-sama will not find himself in a situation that will seriously intimidate him in any way," he said, "But, we can never be too sure. In any case, our job is to ensure that Kurei-sama stays safe..." _

"_You do know that you sound like you're willing to give up your own life if it will protect him, don't you?" asked Neon, jokingly. She was surprised when her friend nodded, his expression serious. _

"_Yes," he said, "That_ is _what I will do if it will protect him." Neon's eyes widened. "Isn't that our duty?"_

"_You – you're serious?" Her friend nodded. "Is there any particular…reason for this…this unyielding loyalty?" _

"_Reason?" echoed her friend, "What kind of reason?" _

"_I don't know; that's why I'm asking you," she said, "I mean…I'm loyal to Kurei-sama as well and I am willing to do anything to protect him…but – " She paused, " – well, I'm not sure, at this point in time at least, whether I'll have the courage to, well, to die for him…" She stared at her friend, "But…you on the other hand…" She shook her head, "Why? How do you do it?"_

"…_I just do my best to keep to my word," said her friend, "…And I will never ever let the lack of courage harm Kurei-sama like it harmed him 400 years ago." _

"_400 years ago? What the hell are you talking about!" Neon received no answer, even though she bothered him for one for the rest of the day. _

* * *

Neon was forced to leave it at that as time went on and she was given more important missions than before, and as her constant training made her a 'force to be reckoned with.' However, as her love for her master continued to grow, she could not help but feel a little…_jealous_ at the seemingly trusting relationship that he had with her dark-haired companion. Her feelings grew to the point that she almost longed to be in her friend's shoes – and thus be close to her master. Her jealousy, however, was not allowed to ruin her friendship with the man, and neither did she allow her curiosity to.

And it was a few years later that Neon _did_ indeed find out the reason for her friend's undying loyalty to her master, and when she understood his reason her admiration for him grew to new heights.

* * *

Miki and Aki had not thought much about the dark-haired man's loyalty to their master until they followed their sister and joined the Uruha, thus associating more with the man. After thinking about the question for a while, they had asked their sister, only to be told that she didn't know the answer to it.

They never thought about asking the dark-haired man himself, thinking that it would be disrespectful of them. They had, however, gotten together with a few other members of the Uruha, and talked about it.

* * *

"_What's going on?" asked Aki, as she and Miki entered the living-room of the mansion to find a few of the Uruha members lounged on the sofas and on the cushions on the ground, talking earnestly to each other. The two girls found this odd not only because the assassins hardly had any time to get together and just 'hang out' but also because of the range of people – from different teams and with different characters – in the room._

"_Didn't you hear?" asked Kashemaru, looking at the two girls._

"_Hear what?" asked Miki, as she plopped down on the ground beside Tsukeshiro, rolling her eyes as he flashed her his winning smile. _

"_About what happened with Mori-sama's body-guards?" asked Gashekura, his deep voice echoing around the living-room. Miki and Aki glanced at each other, wondering what had happened. _

"_Some of Mori-sama's guards had been spying on Kurei-sama," explained Menou in her soft voice, "And…they had been planning on attacking someone staying in some place…what was it called again?" _

"_The Moon_ _Palace," said Gashekura, quietly. He understood the puzzled expression on Menou's face. She had no idea what the Moon-Palace was; in fact, he wouldn't have known either, if his brother hadn't told him after he had had a meeting with Mori Koran one day. Miki and Aki glanced hurriedly at each other. _

"_Uh…why had they been spying on Kurei-sama?" asked Aki, her brows furrowed, "On someone's orders?" Tsukeshiro shrugged._

"_We don't know," he said, before a grin found itself on his face, "But they sure were 'dealt' with!" _

"_What? By whom? Kurei-sama?" _

"_No by his second in command." There was a brief silence in the room. _

"_Apparently…he killed every single one of them…" said Menou, softly. _

"_That's him, Menou…" said Aki, putting an arm around the small-made girl, "If you mess with Kurei-sama, you risk getting attacked by him."_

"_But…he seems so…nice…and cheerful…" said Menou. Miki smiled at her. _

"_He is, Menou-chan," she said, "But how do you think he became Kurei-sama's right-hand man? Surely he had to display _some _mean or cruel streak?" _

"_Yes, but…" Menou paused, thinking about it, "…but still…he – "_

" – _But seriously, you should've seen his face!" said Kashemaru, shivering slightly, "It was like…like he became an entirely different person…you know?"_

"_You were there?" asked Aki, surprised. Kashemaru nodded._

"_Yeah," he said, "And Menou-san was too." Menou nodded. _

"Why _is he _so _loyal to Kurei-sama?" questioned Tsukeshiro, frowning, "I mean…most of you are loyal to Kurei-sama – most of us, I mean – and still, we wouldn't get so angry just because a couple of weak, defenseless people were spying on him, would we?"_

"_Yes, but…you never know what they might be up to," said Gashekura, thinking of the irony of his words. Thanks to his brother, he could guess what would ultimately end up happening – and, in one aspect, he pitied the masked master they followed._

"_But still, that doesn't explain his unparallel loyalty," protested Tsukeshiro. _

"_Maybe Kurei-sama helped him out once…and he is extremely grateful for that?" suggested Menou. _

"_Or maybe Kurei-sama's bribing him or something?" asked Kashemaru. _

"_Or maybe – "_

" – _Or maybe he's just in love with Kurei-sama." Everyone jumped as they heard the new voice, and they turned around to see the greasy-haired Mokuren standing behind them, a smirk on his face. _

"_Oh shut up Mokuren, no-one asked _you _for your opinion," said Aki, frowning. Mokuren raised his eyebrows at her. _

"_What? It's quite possible you know. I mean, just like most of us tend to prefer people of the opposite sex, maybe he prefers – " _

" – _That's more than enough, Mokuren," interrupted Miki, scowling at the man, "We don't want to hear what you have to say."_

"_Fine then, what other explanation do you have for his loyalty?" asked Mokuren, smirking. _

"_I don't know!" said Miki, "But it's _not _what you think."_

"_From what I gathered, when asked about why he's so loyal, he almost always mentions something about the past and how he will not repeat what happened then…or something like that…" said Gashekura. Mokuren immediately looked interested. _

"_The past?" he echoed, his mind racing. "Is that so…?" He couldn't help but grin. Mori Koran-sama would be interested in this little tidbit – he had always wanted to wrench away those loyal to Kurei-sama…and if this helped with his goals…_

* * *

Out of the group of people who had discussed the now infamous question in the living-room that day, Miki and Aki were the only ones who eventually got to know the reasons behind the dark-haired man's unfaltering loyalty – and they were smug when it was proven that it had nothing to do with any '_romantic feelings'_ that he had for Kurei-sama.

* * *

Mori Koran had long started lusting for power. His position as one of the powerful figures with control over the underworld was one thing that enabled him to enjoy a taste of power, but…being in position of a number of extremely powerful Madougu gave him an even greater taste of power. Much to his distaste, his son had somehow managed to take full control of the Uruha assassin group that he had told him to form, and most of the members swore their loyalty to the twenty year old man…and not to him.

A fair number, however, proved that they too lusted for power and for wealth, just like he did, so it was only natural that they became his secret agents, leaking information about his son and his actions to him. And yet, there were a few people he would have loved to have on his side – or at least would have loved if they _left_ his son's side – but they refused. Or rather, he had never approached them knowing that they were the stupid type who put morals before personal gain.

He didn't care much about the people faithful to his son, except for one dark-haired ninja, in possession of the infinitely powerful Madougu, the Raijin. _His_ loyalty to his son he just could _not_ understand. He was the type - he had heard and he himself had judged - who would not be easily manipulated with money or with the promise of power. He had asked every one of the Uruha who were loyal to him and not to his son, whether they knew any explanation for this loyalty, but none of them had been able to give him any answer.

* * *

"_I just don't get it! What could possibly be the cause of the ridiculous loyalty!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the table in the middle of one of his secret meetings with the members of the Uruha who had sworn their loyalty to him. _

"_From what I researched, it doesn't seem as though Kurei-sama – " Magensha stopped abruptly when he saw the glare that the corrupt millionaire was sending his way._

"What _did you say?" asked Mori Koran, threateningly. _

"…_It doesn't seem as though…Kurei is bribing him in any way," corrected Magensha, remembering how Mori Koran hated it when his son was given the suffix of 'sama.'_

"_If he's not being bribed, then what the hell is going on!" cursed Mori Koran, his temper rising, "Genjuro, what do you have to say!" _

"_Perhaps there is no reason like what you have in mind, for his loyalty, Mori-sama," said Genjuro, slowly, "Perhaps being loyal to your son is something that he wishes to do, and does so, without being forced to do it or anything like that." _

"_That's ridiculous! Why would he do that? Why would anyone do that?" snapped Mori Koran. The people in the room didn't answer him – they couldn't answer him. _

* * *

Mori Koran never got around finding out the reason for the ninja's loyalty to his son, as he soon became involved in the search for the legendary evil Madougu, the Tendoujigoku, and as he was ultimately killed as he lusted for more and more power, his entire anatomy mutilated and disfigured.

* * *

The overall master of the entire Uruha had never had to answer the question on his right-hand man's loyalty, as none of his subordinates had dared to ask him for an answer. Yet, he knew one or two of the theories that were circulating amongst them – that he was bribing the ninja with something was one, and that the ninja was extremely grateful for something or the other that he had done to aid him was the other. It amused him that people were curious about the whole matter…and at the same time, it intrigued him. Why _was_ the man so loyal to him?

Being who he was, Kurei was no fool, which was why he understood that his father had spies keeping an eye on him and that some of them were probably in the Uruha itself. Keeping this in mind, he never paused to question the faithful ninja as to his loyalty…instead, he was almost grateful for it. The ninja was one of the few people who knew about his mother, Mori Tsukino, and he had been the only one there who had begged his father not to kill Kurenai. He had decided to let the man be, and to allow him to keep his reasons for his loyalty secret. But that didn't mean that he didn't ponder upon it once or twice.

It was when he had completely understood his father's intentions concerning power that Kurei was told, by the ninja, why his loyalty was so powerful…and why he would never betray him. He had been surprised, wondering how the man had managed to come up with _that_ conclusion…and he had even told the man that he was being stupid, but he had simply smiled and said that whether it was stupid or not, that _was_ his reason for his loyalty. Kurei had never told anyone the reason, as the ninja seemed ashamed of what his ancestors had done. A few years later, however, he _did_ end up telling one person; one person who just shrugged it off saying that it wasn't as interesting as the rumours that were going around.

* * *

"_Kurei-han…do you know what people are saying about him?" Joker asked him, as he watched the cheery dark-haired ninja walk away, humming to himself. Kurei, who had turned back to looking through one of the files that he had on his table, shook his head._

"_No, I don't," he said, absently, his eyes not looking too pleased with whatever was inside the file. _

"_They're all talking about his 'loyalty' to you, Kurei-han," said Joker, watching as the younger man looked up, a frown on his unmasked face. _

"_About _his _loyalty?" he questioned, "Well, I don't think that those _people _should worry themselves too much about it – Raiha's loyalty is genuine.' _

"_Indeed…and that _is _what they are talking about," said Joker, grinning, "About the reasons behind that genuine loyalty." Kurei didn't like the amused look that appeared on the care-free man's face. _

"_Ah yes, that I'm bribing him in some way or that I helped him once and he is extremely grateful for that?" he asked, lightly. Joker shook his head. _

"_Nope…there's a new theory going around," he said, smiling, "And it has something to do with the past…and the events that took place then." He had refrained from talking about the rumours that people like Mokuren were known to have come up with, hoping to talk about it another time. _

"_The past?" Kurei looked thoughtfully at the taller man. _

"_Yep," said Joker, casually, "I wonder what happened there – _he _didn't jump in through the portal that _you _and Recca-han went through, did he, Kurei-han?" Kurei shook his head._

"_Of course not," he said, coldly, "Don't you think someone would have known if he did? Besides, the portal closed just as I jumped through." _

"_Aha, so you know the reason then?" questioned Joker. Kurei stared at him for a minute, before nodding slowly. _

"_Yes." _

"_Care to share the secret?" Joker's face remained as it always did, with the smile on his face, as Kurei told him what Raiha had told him a few years ago. When he was done, he turned back to the file he had been looking at. "Well…" said Joker, after a while, "Who'd have thought that it was _that_?" he grinned suddenly, "That sure is boring when compared to some of the other interesting rumours that have been going around…"_

"_Joker – "_

" – _You know, like the rumours about his liking for a certain masked man…" _

"_..."_

"_And the liking that certain masked man has for him…" _

"……"

"_What do you have to say about that, Kurei-han?" _

"…_Kurenai – "_

" – _Ahaha…well, that's my cue to leave! Ja, Kurei-han!" _

* * *

Neon stared hard at the injured man standing before her, seeming to be using every bit of energy he had left in him to merely stand upright – this was the result of his destined battle with Kirisawa Fuuko, the wielder of the Fuujin, at SODOM. His right hand was covered in blood from the various slashes on it, and, Neon deemed it safe to say, was effectively useless. As her eyes traveled back to her dark-haired friend's face, she saw the spark of emotion in his usually warm brown eyes and she tightened her grip on the fistful of his robes that she had.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about Raiha?" she asked, her voice low, "You've been the only one who was loyal to Kurei-sama all this time! The _only_ one, you hear me? You were so devoted that…that even I was jealous!"

"But I wasn't there when he needed me, right after the Urabutousatsujin…" said her companion, softly, as he stared at the ground.

"You weren't there because you had left to _help_ him! You saved his _mother_ from a certain death!" exclaimed Neon, pulling her companion closer to her – close enough for him to see the angry sparks in _her_ eyes. "You're the biggest idiot I know! So _what_ if your ancestors ran away? That's not _your_ fault! It doesn't even mean anything to Kurei-sama!"

"Neon, I – " He stopped when he saw the glare Neon sent his way.

"Listen to me, Raiha," she said, in a softer voice, "You should know Kurei-sama better than _I_ do; and so you should know that he would _never_ think of blaming _you_ for your ancestors' lack of courage. You've never shown any lack of courage…so you gave him no reason to doubt your loyalty in any way." She smiled at him, "Besides, don't you think that it's a good thing that your ancestors _did_ run away and hide instead of defending their village with the rest of the Hokage ninjas? If they hadn't, Kurei-sama would only have had _two_ of the Jyushinshuu who are loyal to him."

The dark-haired man stared hard at the orange-haired female who still had a firm grip on the front of his robes, and who seemed as though she would beat him up if he did not understand what she was trying to tell him. "…I guess I'm no use to Kurei-sama anymore…with my hand almost completely useless…" he said, instead, as he glanced at his battered hand.

"So? You don't _have_ to be 'of use' to him anymore. We're approaching the end of this nightmare, Raiha, and what Kurei-sama needs now, is support…and it doesn't necessarily have to be support in battle. All he needs to know, is that two out of his three loyal Jyushinshuu are still alive and by his side," said Neon, lowering her eyes as she thought of their other, cheerful companion, who had unfortunately been killed.

"…You're right…I guess…" said Raiha, giving his companion a goofy smile. Neon sighed in relief as she let go of his robes. It was about time that _someone_ pointed out to him how stupid he was when he blamed Kurei-sama's tragic past on himself. She couldn't help but grin as she remembered how curious _everyone_ had been, concerning the man's undying loyalty to Kurei-sama…and how they had been frustrated when they had never managed to get a proper answer to their question.

"Sheesh…you don't know how long I've been dying to find out why you were always so bloody loyal to Kurei-sama," she said, grinning at him, "And you don't know _half_ the rumours that were flying around, concerning your reasons for that devotion." Raiha flushed; he had guessed that some odd rumours had been passed around.

"Gomen…I was just…ashamed of what my ancestors did," he said, smiling weakly. Neon shook her head.

"It's time to forget about the past, Raiha…and to think about the present…and the future," she said. "And speaking of the present and the future…we need to get to Kurei-sama and ensure that the situation with the Tendoujigoku doesn't get out of hand…" She turned around, "You coming?" Raiha glanced at her, surprised, before turning back to his useless arm, his brow furrowed. _Would he be able to do anything in this condition?_ He shook his head. _No, it was no use…but…_

"Hai," he said, flashing her a genuine smile as he staggered forward, "I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N**

Right…that was slightly longer than I had expected it to be…and I hope it was worth it. Based on the manga (since in the anime we're not _really_ given too much information about Raiha or his personality), I kind of gathered that no-one _really_ knew Raiha's reasons for being _that_ loyal to Kurei. I thought that Kurei would possibly know, but then again, we can't be sure about that can we? As I don't think that Kurei would have asked Raiha why he was so loyal…unless Raiha willingly told him…or Kurei just got rather curious and asked him.

The last bit is based on manga volume 30, right after Raiha's fight with Fuuko, when Neon appears to talk to him. I changed their conversation mainly because I only had a general idea of what they were talking about, and as I wasn't too sure about the exact details about the whole conversation.

I also included the bits where people assume that Raiha has a certain '_liking'_ for Kurei, because I'm sure that that's what a number of people thought; or rather, a number of people who did not understand that pure, uncorrupted loyalty _can_ exist – namely, people like Mokuren. _I_ certainly don't think that Raiha had any _liking_ of that sort for Kurei, but I'm sure that, when a proper answer to the question of why Raiha was so faithful to Kurei was impossible to give, people resorted to spreading false rumours. And I'm _sure_ that Mori Koran would have _loved_ to get Raiha on his side, and that he was completely clueless as to why he was so loyal to his son. I hope I did Raiha's character well…he certainly is an interesting character to write about, and, I hope to write more about him and the Jyushinshuu!

Well, that's it for this fic. Hopefully, you'll tell me how I can improve and what I did wrong!

Siriusgirl1


End file.
